Negro escarlata
by Anna Lizbethe
Summary: Algo nuevo y extraño le ocurre a Wolfram ¿Que es lo k sera? ¿Yuuri lo sabra?
1. Inicio?

Su rubia melena se agitaba con el viento, mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Aun permanecía de pie como si no pasara el tiempo. El amanecer se acercaba y lo sabia, tenia que marcharse cuanto antes o si no seria demasiado tarde. Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones para abandonar el lugar, ese al cual solía llamar hogar y que ahora sabía tendría que abandonar.

Si bien parecía que nada de eso era real, o incluso imposible de suceder, había ocurrido y ahora realmente no sabia que esperar. Subió a su fiel caballo que siempre lo acompañaba y emprendió su viaje para jamás volver.

Al cabalgar iba recordando todo lo acontecido y el por que de esto, una risa irónica escapo de sus labios, tenia que adentrarse en el bosque cuanto antes, si no quería morir aunque era algo que no importaba realmente pero aun no se daría por vencido y su orgullo no cedía.

A los lejos se observaba una especie de cueva en la cual la luz no alcanzaba a penetrar, seria suficiente por ahora. Al llegar el crepúsculo salió de aquel lugar y cayó sobre sus rodillas algo aturdido, esto estaba mal, su cabeza daba vueltas y su sentido común lo había abandonado; ahora simplemente había una cosa que hacer, y su instinto le dictaría el que.

_**--Konnichiwa!!--**_

_Pues je aki yo escribiendo una historia de KKM espero y les guste y me dejen sus comentarios al respecto y si es k les gusta _

_bien k esten muy bn y gracias a las o los que lleguen a opinar xD Bye n-n_


	2. Rojo

Capitulo II. Rojo escarlata

Al subir el sendero descubrió que se encontraba en la ciudad, la cual se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por los faroles, algunos que se dirigían a sus casas u otros que solamente paseaban.

Decidió acercarse y al estar frente a un bar una opresión en el pecho lo ataco, sentía como su sangre podía hervir o donde alguna vez había recorrido sus venas, llegando a su corazón el cual latía con cada gota de sangre que llegaba a el.

Al mirar dentro del bar, podía ver a varios hombres algunos ebrios y otros no tanto, pero aun así decidió entrar. Al entrar al bar solo los meseros y unos cuantos hombres se percataron de su llegada, pero enseguida siguieron con lo suyo, se dirigió a la barra y pidió una bebida, aunque sabia que no se la tomaría. Observo con detenimiento a todos los de aquel bar y fue ahí cuando de nuevo aquel espasmo ataco su cuerpo, al observa a aquel hombre algo musculoso y de apariencia extraña.

Se aproximo lentamente a el y comenzó a conversar un poco, tan solo unos minutos después ambos se encontraban ya fuera de aquel lugar y se dirigían a un obscuro callejón; realmente no fue difícil ya que gracias a su belleza el hombre quedo hipnotizado.

Lentamente se aproximo a su cuello y con algo de agilidad encajo sus afilados colmillos y comenzó a beber ese elixir sabor metálico y de un bello color escarlata el cual pasaba por su garganta y llenaba su cuerpo de un extraño calor indescriptible. Antes de que el corazón de su victima se detuviera lo dejo libre ya satisfecho.

El cuerpo del hombre yacía pálido y sin vida, con los ojos en blanco y una expresión de dolor y sorpresa enmarcada en su rostro. Solo observo el cuerpo y dejo que el frio del anochecer meciera su cabello, decidió abandonar el lugar y al cadáver; caminar por la frías calles de la ciudad.

Mientras se encontraba caminando, observo que su cabello rubio ahora era mas brilloso bajo los faroles, al igual que sus uñas. Sus ojos de un verde esmeralda, ahora adquirían varios tonos azules y parecía que las esmeraldas realmente eran unas verdaderas joyas. Su piel pálida contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello, y su cuerpo esbelto y largo lo hacia lucir aun mas atractivo.aun conservaba sus ropas azules y su espada.

Sus botas se encontraban llenas de fango pero a decir verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. También descubrió que sus colmillos aunque fuesen largos y afilados no lo incomodaban en absoluto al contrario pareciese que siempre hubiesen sido así.

Con el transcurso del camino también descubrió que podía dar largos saltos sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, también que sus ojos se acostumbraban perfectamente a la oscuridad de la noche que lo rodeaba. Ya pensando realmente que nada le podría sorprender intento lo que siempre quiso hacer, volar.

Rápidamente con ayuda de sus reflejos subió a un techo de una pequeña casa y al estar en la cima observo la noche iluminada con pequeñas luces conocidas como estrellas y la luna llena dando un espectáculo único a cualquier espectador. Con un pequeño impulso se dispuso a saltar y al ver que sus pies no tocaban el suelo miro hacia el frente y se maravillo de lo que podía hacer, esa si que iba a ser una larga noche pensó.

Pero al pasar las horas se percato de un grave problema la alborada se acercaba y tendría que irse cuanto antes, subió a su fiel corcel blanco y tomo rumbo hacia un enorme castillo que conocía casi como la palma de su mano.

Después de varios minutos de cabalgar logro llegar al imponente castillo donde decidió pasaría la noche y si no un tiempo más. Con agilidad bajo de su caballo y lo dejo en el pequeño establo, con silenciosos pasos se adentro en el interior de aquel lugar y en la penumbra pudo localizar lo que alguna vez fue su habitación.

Al estar dentro de aquella habitación, cerro puertas y ventanas al igual que las hermosas cortinas de seda de un color oscuro, se quito las botas dejándolas por ahí y decidió descansar hasta que el nuevo día o noche diera inicio.

**--Konnichiwa!!--**

Bueno aki esta la siguiente parte de esta historia loka y k resulto de una clase aburrida de fisica, ojala y les haya gustado el capi je, bien a responder rewiev:

**Satouri Sama:**wuaaa me algreo de k te aya gustado si k si, je poes k bueno k te llamo la atencion y te aya intrigado un poco, y poes k puedo

decir relamente k giro tomara esta historia aun no estoy segura yo solo me inspire y me puse a escribir, es mi primer intento de KKM y espero

y kede bn - bien ojala y te guste este cap y k estes muy bn te mando un abrazo y saludo tkds Sayonara!!

**Lä pP:** Annita k bueno k me escribiste me alegro de k te aya gustado y k bueno k me sigues apoyando con mis historias lokas nn pues ojala y la

sigas leyendo y si no pues ni modo ya sera en otra historia (espero) bueno neña Feliz cumple la kiero y k estes muy bn.

**Obaa-chan, chibi no baka!:**Uju me escribio obaa-chan k genial y k bueno k le gusto, ve ya no solo es naruto ahora es kkm jaja bueno poes espero

y siga leyendo esta invension mia (ja me senti anissina xDD) y ps me deje su opinion al respecto okas xDnos vemos despues se kuida.

neon-san: ps aki esta la conti ojala y te guste, me esforze al escribirla ya k las ideas no llegaban a mi cabeza tzk pero aki esta. ojala y estes muy bn

y sigas pasando x aki tkds.

**Sakurazuka:**Uju a alguien mas k le gusto me alegra tanto, que bueno k te ays decidido a leerla ojala y lo sigas haciendo hasta k la termine

o mi cabeza ya no de para mas, bueno tkds y gracias.

yuuramm: aki esta mi actualizacion tada! jeje bueno aki se entiende pokito mas esta rara historia peo en fin espero y te agrade y decidas seguir

leyendola, bueno k estes muy bn y gracias x el comentario me anima

**hitokiridulce:**si es vdd todo lo k tiene k ver con Wolf es interesante si k si y poes ojala y esta historia tmb lo sea gracias x el comen ojala y te guste

la conti je ya se sabe un poco mas xD tkds y suerte

**Bien es todo puagh ahora a hacer tarea buu se kuidan y poes espero y actualizar pronto Sayonara**


	3. El pasado

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el cual un joven soldado se encontraba patrullando con sus tropas, máximo 6 soldados, los cuales pertenecian a su guardia personal. Todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta que un grupo de humanos los comenzaron a atacar, fácilmente sobrepasaban el numero de soldados, comenzaron a contraatacar pero sabia que no lo lograrían, decidió enviar a uno de sus soldados por esfuerzos aunque lastimara en lo mas profundo su orgullo.

Continuaban contraatacando, varios de sus hombres ya estaban heridos y no resistirían mucho; blandía su espada lo mejor que podía pero eso no era suficiente y su maryoku estaba muy bajo, al descuidarse solo lo suficiente una espada le atravesó el hombro derecho lo que provoco que un fuerte dolor le recorriera el cuerpo y de una explosión de poder lanzo una gran bola de fuego directo a su atacante, lo cual hizo que se retorciera de dolor y sus gritos agonizantes eran una música para los combatientes en esta batalla.

El cielo se torno obscuro y una débil lluvia caía en el campo de batalla destiñendo la sangre de los cuerpos sin vida y bañando los cabellos de los soldados. Los rayos y relámpagos hacían que solo en ocasiones una luz iluminara el terrible escenario. El relinche de varios caballos hizo eco, haciendo que su atención fuera desviada por un momento, dándole una oportunidad a su contrincante pero esta vez fallo ya que fue mas veloz y con un rápido movimiento encajo su espada directo a las costillas de aquel hombre, pero justo cuando la punta de aquel metal tocara a su enemigo un dragón de agua apareció frente a sus ojos esmeralda, eso solo podría significar que el había llegado.

Varios dragones de agua atraparon a los humanos, impidiéndoles así movimiento alguno, rápidamente dijo unas cuantas palabras y al terminar el símbolo de justicia permanecía marcado a sus pies logrando así alejarlos de aquel lugar.

Despavoridos huyeron con sus caballos y armas, mientras que el Maou cayó desmallado sobre su corcel negro, pero su padrino castaño fue en su ayuda.

Mientras tanto Wolfram sostenía su hombro y caminaba con algo de pesadez hacia su hermano mayor Gwendal, que se encontraba con su típica mirada fruncida y su aspecto frio.

--¿Y bien?

--Ahh, mi informe te lo daré cuando lleguemos al castillo.

--Esta bien…Ahora andando.

Enseguida todos los soldados de Gwendal y algunos de Conrad fueron a ayudar a los heridos para llevarlos de regreso al castillo, fue una gran perdida para muchos pero nada se podía remediar.

El joven ex príncipe se encontraba mas serio y pensativo de lo normal que en estos últimos días, debido a una vaga frase que fue pronunciada por los labios de su contrincante. Sabia bien que nunca había confiado en las palabras dichas por estos humanos, pero había algo que realmente le incomodaba.

Al llegar al castillo Compromiso de Sangre, de inmediato todos los heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, a excepción de Wolfram que decidió hablar con su hermano primero y prestarle mínima atención a su herida en el hombro, que si bien no se notaba a simple vista exceptuando la sangre era grave.

--Bien, la aldea se encontraba relativamente tranquila con respecto a sus habitantes, pero por lo visto al regresar en la mitad del bosque, el cual comunica con una aldea lejana según investigamos, varios humanos nos atacaron aunque a decir verdad no parecían peligrosos, tenían algo que…

--¿Que?- solo alzo una de sus finas cejas negras.

--Había algo raro…una especie de arma u objeto que nunca había visto, y un mazoku entre ellos.

--Ya veo, así que hay una rebelión—con dos de sus dedos froto el puente de su nariz debido a un dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, esto era tan problemático.

--Gwendal!- Yuuri entro a la habitación con una expresión preocupada marcada en su rostro.

--Con permiso- se excuso Wolfram de la habitación sin mirar a Yuuri a la cara.

--Que…

Su majestad, veo que ya se encuentra mejor, es hora de continuar con sus lecciones- interrumpió una voz melosa, bien conocida por Yuuri.

--Gunter…

Bien andando heika.

--Pero…ahh Gwendal has visto a Conrad?

--No

--Je je gracias.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Shinou, se encontraba el soldado castaño, se le había llamado para recibir un mensaje importante del antiguo Maou.

--Weller

--Su majestad—Conrad se encontraba arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha esperando indicaciones del espíritu.

--

Wolfram se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre su cama, aun con la camisa ensangrentada, a decir verdad se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en especial en cierta frase del humano, que se repetía en su mente como una vieja película una y otra vez, pero sin entender bien el significado o el porque de estas.

Escucho un leve crujido de la puerta lo que hizo dirigir su atención hacia esta, de pie se encontraba su pequeña hija Greta.

--Greta, ¿ocurre algo?

--Wolfram!- dijo la pequeña niña abrazando a su segundo padre con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos chocolate.

--Tranquila Greta, ¿pero que ocurre?

--Me entere de que fuiste atacado y me preocupe de que algo malo te hubiera pasado, además no he visto a Yuuri y yo…

--Shh tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo acariciando sus castaños cabellos.

--Pero…

--No te preocupes, que te parece si te leo una de las historia de Anissina.

--Bien!- la pequeña formo una linda sonrisita en su labios.

Wolfram le sonrió y comenzó a caminar fuera de su habitación, pero un mareo ataco su cuerpo, provocando con esto que se desvaneciera frente a la puerta.

--¿Wolfram?... Wolfram!! Yuuri!!

**--**

**--Konnichiwa!!--**

**Wuaa gracias x las review jaja aprecio mucho que se hayan dado el tiempo de leer esta pekeña historia jaja bueno pero soy mala y esto aun continua y kreo k x bastantillo tiempo, en fin ojala y todos esten muy bn xD se kuidan los kiero.**

**hitokiridulce** :Ja pues a decir vdd me inspire en Lestad esk el es tan genia ahww . bueno ojala y te guste este cap y gracias x seguir leyendo de verdad, k estes bn besos.

neon-san :Yo tmb prefiria k me escogiera a mi para beber mi sangre o k se kedara conmigo, pero estando Yuuri eso nunca pasara (eso kreo), bueno k estes muy bn y ojala y te guste este cap xD tkds. Sayonara

**Petula Petunia : **Si la idea en si esta algo rara pero no importa ya veremos k sale de mi loka kabeza, gracias x leer de verdad lo aprecio y mas k a mi me encanta como escribes, pero bueno k estes bn tkds Bye.

**Y grax Obaa-chan la kiero mucho x3**


End file.
